


Ducktober 2020!

by Star_Renegade



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: For Ducktober on tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Renegade/pseuds/Star_Renegade
Summary: This is for Ducktober 2020 over on Tumblr! Not sure if I can do all of them by the end of the month but I'll try my best!
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck/Penumbra, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack & B.O.Y.D., Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck & Everyone, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Day 1: Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Woo this is my first time doing something like this at all! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All my accounts are here! 
> 
> https://star-renegade.carrd.co/

It was a peaceful morning in McDuck Manor, and Webbigail Vanderquack woke up to the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. She hopped out of bed and looked through the nearest window and sure enough, the leaves on the trees were slowly turning into darker shades, soon becoming yellow, orange and red over time.

She silently gasped to herself as her eyes grew wide. This could only mean one thing!

She hopped into the nearest vent and crawled through the tunnels and jumped through the vent which led to the dining room. 

Scrooge, Mrs Beakley, Della, Donald and the triplets were almost ready to start breakfast, they were just waiting for Webby.

"Hey guys! Do you know what day it is?!" Webby exclaimed in her usual peppiness.

Louie nearly fell out of his seat because in terms of the mood that he generally has in the morning, he was the exact opposite of Webby.

"Well good morning to you too Webby" Louie managed to get out after his initial shock.

"Oops! Sorry Louie! Anyway, guys, fall is finally, finally here! The season of autumn leaves, pumpkins, and the highlight of the month, HALLOWEEN! WOOO- oops! Sorry again Louie!" 

Louie gave a simple thumbs-up in response.

"So Webby, what do you want to _dew_ after breakfast? Since it's the first day of fall" Dewey quipped, earning a collective groan from his brothers.

"Oh my! I haven't even thought about that!" Webby exclaimed with a mouthful of pancakes, earning a look from her granny. 

"Well I'm not really sure! We could carve pumpkins, pick apples off the trees, ooh! Maybe we could do some halloween decora-"

Scrooge was sitting at the head of the table alternating between his pancakes and reading the newspaper, and as soon as he heard that dreaded word - _halloween_ \- he tilted his head out the side of the newspaper so Webby got a good look of his scowl from where she was. 

"Okay, so no halloween stuff in the house" Webby backtracked. Scrooge gave a nod and returned to his pancakes.

_'For now'_ Webby thought to herself, determined to make the duck enjoy the spooky holiday.

Huey cleared his throat and raised his hand.

"Huey, you have the floor" Webby said.

"Thank you Webby. Since the leaves have been falling at an increasing rate, I propose we could help out around the house and rake them up-" 

"Boo! You know I can't do anything in the morning Huey. Also, I'm lovably lazy. Enough said." Louie groaned as he finished up his pancakes. 

"Oh! Oh!" Dewey suddenly exclaimed. "What if we _dew_ rake up all the leaves like Huey said-"

Another groan from the green-clad triplet.

"But! After we're done, we jump on them! You know, roll around, let loose and have fun! It would look really cool on my TikTok account! Ooo! Maybe I could start a whole fall aesthetic on the account, and the grand finale being on halloween night itself!"

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Webby squealed. "Granny can we please please do that?" 

"Well, that is one less chore for me today. Thank you kids for helping out."

"You're welcome Granny!" "No problem Mrs Beakley." The kids chorused together as they stood up to put their plates in the sink and head outside.

"Well if I'm gonna be a part of this thing you gotta let me advertise Louie Inc. on your account Dewey" Louie said, more of a statement then an ask.

"Anything for my little bro!"

The kids got their rakes from the garage and with the four of them working together, it only took a little over an hour to get as many leaves as possible into one big pile. 

And just for that one day, there was no monster or villain to fight, or any big adventures to go on or the need to rewrite history.

Today, it was just four kids laughing,goofing off with one another and being a family.

And as Webby looked fondly on the three boys trying to take a selfie with Dewey's camera, she was amazed at the fact that her family grew so big in such a short amount of time, compared to when it was just her and her Granny against the world. She didn't think that she could handle all the love she got from her new family.

Good thing her heart was big enough to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Webby vent I swear


	2. Day 2: Pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! It's 20 minutes before midnight and I'm hammering this out oop

One lazy morning in the house,while the kids were watching another Ottoman Empire marathon, Della suggested that her and the kids go pumpkin hunting and carving.

"I read up on halloween traditions and one of the more famous is carving Halloween Jack-O-Lantern!" 

"I thought Uncle Scrooge didn't want anything Halloween-related?" Huey asked.

"Didn't he say the same thing about Christmas and it turned out that he goes time travelling with spirits to Christmas parties in the past?" Louie replied.

"Wait he did what?" Della asked.

"Oh it's this whole story, we'll tell you on the way there mom!" Dewey said.

"Oh! Can we invite Lena and Violet too? Violet did mention that the Saberwings would start decorating soon!" Webby excitedly asked.

"Sure thing kiddo!" Della said, ruffling the duckling's feathers. "Why don't you tell them that we'll meet them there?" 

"Okay!" Webby replied, immediately getting on her phone to text Lena.

"Alright kiddos, get ready in ten minutes and we'll head over there!"

"Can I least finish this one episode?" Louie half-heartedly whined.

"Louie you already watched this episode! It's a rerun marathon!" 

"For the last time! I like knowing how it ends!"

"Louie!"

"Okay okay fine I'm coming!"

Half an hour later, they met up with Lena and Violet at the nearest pumpkin patch.

"Oh Lena! Did you do something with your hair?" Webby asked, noticing how the end of Lena's feathers were now orange instead of the normal pink.

"Oh, yeah!" Lena replied, subconsciously reaching up her hand to touch the coloured feathers. "I wanted to try out my magic more since the whole Phantom Blot incident"

"I've been helping her out, she is progressing at a very promising rate" Violet added.

"Aw shucks, Vi" Lena blushed.

"Oh my gosh Lena that's so cool! You have to try that on me sometime!" 

"Eh, why not ask Mrs. B first, okay Pink? I don't know if she'll be okay with me changing your feather colours without a warning"

"Oh I will! I hope she says yes! I'm gonna ask for every colour of the rainbow on my head! How cool would that be?!" Webby excitedly exclaimed.

"Alright Pink, we can work on that later, but first we gotta get those pumpkins, remember?" Lena reminded her, knowing that she would soon go on a very cute and excitable tangent on multi-coloured feathers.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! Let's go get those pumpkins!"

"My Pumpkin Expert Badge will be able to help us determine the best pumpkins to get, since our dads are quite serious when it comes to holidays. They'll decorate for any holiday, even for the ones they don't celebrate." Violet said as the kids and Della made their way into the patch, inspecting each pumpkin.

"Yeah Uncle Donald is also a really big sap for the holidays, especially Christmas." Dewey said, remembering the one Christmas Donald barged into the room singing way off-key.

Once the Ducks and the Saberwings selected their pumpkins, and Indy and Ty came to pick up the girls a while later, the Ducks made their way back home to cut up the pumpkins.

Once they were back inside, Della got the table and knives ready (nothing too sharp for the kids, or Mrs Beakley might threaten to use one of those on her). They hollowed out the pumpkins and began to draw the faces.

Huey drew the classic standard Jack-O-Lantern face on his, Webby did the same, but she added eyelashes and two small diagonal lines at the 'cheeks' for a blushing effect. Dewey made his look as silly as possible, drawing a tongue sticking out and a hairstyle that was similar to Champ Popular's. Louie, however, only drew three straight lines: two for the eyes and one for the mouth.

"Oh, Louie are you sure you don't want to add anything else?" Della asked after seeing his pumpkin.

"Eh, no thanks, I like keeping it simple, you know? Less effort and all stabbing at the pumpkins."

"Well, if you're sure." Louie nodded.

"Alright then kids, let's get carving!"

"Woooo!"

The rest of the day went by with Della and the triplets (mostly Della) gawking at Webby's crafting skills, and trying to hide the evidence of newspaper and bowls of seeds and pulp from Scrooge once they heard the front door open and sneaking them up to their rooms.

Huey, Dewey and Louie laid their pumpkins side by side on their bedside table, where they will light them up on Halloween night.

Della already gave them the LED lights, one red, one blue, and one green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Della just being like, "holy shit that child can wield a knife


	3. Day 3: Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello have some Dellumbra pls

"I just do not wish to date an Earth...male"

That was what Penumbra had said to Launchpad in regards to her not liking him romantically. It was weird, saying it out loud for the first time instead of in her head like she's been doing. She wasn't sure if she didn't want to not date Earthers as a whole, but if she didn't want to date males, what does that mean for her?

With Launchpad's help, and something called the _in-ter-net_ , she found a word for it.

Lesbian.

So did that mean she was a lesbian herself? The _in-ter-net_ did state that it meant being attracted to other women, but she didn't know other women that well besides Della.

Unless… Penumbra liked Della Duck _that way?_

She just started getting used to her being her best friend, but in that period of time between Della leaving the moon and the Moonvasion, she did find herself… missing the Earther's presence. More than she should.

Penumbra recalled a time where she and Della were fixing the ship, and Della was telling another tale of her adventures. For the majority of the time spent together, she often caught herself smiling for seemingly no reason. In one moment, her face even got hot and she thought that she had contracted some sort of earth disease. Luckily, it went away after a few seconds.

She confided in Launchpad one afternoon when they were taking apart the ship about what she was experiencing, expecting her to confirm that she had some sort of virus and was going to die in a few days. She definitely wasn't expecting his reply:

"Penny, do you like Della? Like romantically?"

"Huh. I've never considered dating, aside from you. But I've never considered dating Della before."

"Well, maybe you could ask her out on a date! She's really nice, besides the times she was mad at me for apparently replacing her as the pilot, but I'm sure she would like going out with you! You too are best friends!" Launchpad reassured.

"But I have heard of the fact that I may be rejected. What if I tell Della how I feel and she doesn't feel the same about me? Or maybe even consider not being friends?" Penumbra asked, a thousand scenarios running in her head.

"Well, you could ask her, but not ask her, you know what I mean?"

"No, not really."

"Well, in one Darkwing Duck episode- oh! I have to get you to watch some episodes with me soon!- anyway in one of the episodes, there was this side plot where this guy was afraid of asking out a girl he liked, so he bought some flowers and wrote her a note and left it at her front door! And by the end of the episode they went on a date!" 

"Well, it worked for that Earther, it could work for me. Just one question, Launchpad."

"Yeah?"

"What are flowers?" 

\----

That evening, she found herself at the front door of McDuck Manor. Penumbra held in her hands a bouquet of roses, which Launchpad helped her pick out. 

She dropped off the roses and the note at the doorstep, rang the doorbell and ran out, as per Launchpad's instructions.

However, she wouldn't be able to run away fast enough without someone seeing her, so she thought of the first thing she could and jumped into the nearby bushes. 

To her surprise (and at the same time not at all) it wasn't Della who answered the door, but rather Green Della. He picked up the flowers and read the note attached, and the last thing Penumbra heard was him calling for Della and shutting the door.

Well, that was it. Penumbra sighed and slowly climbed out of the bushes. Now she just had to wait for Della to-

Just then, her train of thoughts was interrupted by Della Duck herself, who was currently standing on the doorstep looking straight at her and holding the bouquet.

"So um, Penny, I read your note-"

"And? Did you find it to be well in tradition of the Earth courting rituals? Or do you not feel that we should be friends anymore?"

"Woah woah Penny! Slow down! I love the roses and this cute note! Say, how about we go out for coffee, just the two of us tomorrow?"

"Um, sure thing, Della. I will see you tomorrow for some _ko-ffee._ " Penumbra replied, waving goodbye and heading over to the hangar.

"Bye Penny! See ya for our date tomorrow!" Della practically yelled.

Della closed the door and heard Louie ask, "ugh, did the whole of Duckburg really need to hear that mom?"

"Yes they did kiddo. Yes they did." 


	4. Day 4: Treasure

Being the richest duck in the world, you couldn't even begin to imagine how many treasures Scrooge McDuck had.

He'd spent decades upon decades building up his empire of riches, he had so much of it that he had to build a money bin to keep it all in because he had _that much._

With every success story, you have the hero born from humble beginnings, and Scrooge was no exception. Who knew that giving the young lad in Scotland a measly little American dime would inspire him to build a business fortune? 

And he wasn't like other rich birds, who would often flaunt their money or use it to destroy their enemies. And ask him what his most valuable item was, he'd show you his Number 1 Dime which he always keeps with him.

That was the treasure that started all treasures for the duck. It always inspired him to work tougher, smarter, sharper then he already has. For himself, and his newfound family. 

He's already made some mistakes where he almost lost them, time and time again, but he'll work harder for them.

After all, the greatest treasure was never really his Number 1 Dime, but his family, the one he made and chose at the end of the day.


	5. Day 5: Gold

Goldie O'Gilt loved gold, there was no doubt about that, it's literally in her name.

She would go from town to town, country to country, stealing from the richest there was in the area. And with the richest, comes Scrooge McDuck.

Sharper than the Sharpies? Goldie chuckled. She'd managed to prove time and time again that she was way sharper than him. No matter where Scrooge went to score his next stash of gold, Goldie wasn't too far behind physically, and two steps ahead cunningly. 

But there was something different about Scrooge that set him apart from the others.

With each rich man she robbed, Goldie found herself hardly ever going after the same man twice. Mostly because they could easily recognise her and call the cops on her. But everytime she stole from Scrooge, she always wanted to go back for more. 

She told herself that "more" just meant more gold, but she knew deep down what it really meant.

She also met Louie Duck, aka Sharpie. (She refused to address most people by their actual names. Can't get attached while hunting for money.) 

The party at Doofus' treehouse was supposed to be easy. Outlast everyone else with Louie pretending to be his nephew, and then stab him in the back and get away with the bags herself. 

It was another one of her flawless plans. 

She didn't expect herself to save Sharpie from a rampaging robot child and then get captured by that creepy brat who wanted to make her his new Grandma or whatever the hell he called her.

Another thing Goldie didn't expect was for Sharpie to come back.

She fully expected for him to bail on her as soon as he got all those gift bags and leave her in the dust. But he came back because he apparently cared about her or something like that.

(Sentimental child. Should have followed the rules.)

And yes, maybe it was a bit mean of her to hightail it out as soon as she was free, he was a child, but he had to learn at some point.

But still, one advantage of that whole mess is that she made a new connection to the McDuck Clan. Who knows? He could be useful the next time she felt like going after Scrooge.

So she slid a photo of Sharpie into her wallet, right next to Scrooge's, and walked off into the distance.


	6. Day 6: Horror Movie

One night, the kids decided to have another sleepover in McDuck Manor to watch a Halloween movie together, this time with Boyd joining the group of six, thus this being his first sleepover.

The group had a lot of fun that night, baking cookies and raiding the kitchen for snacks, as well as invading every room in the mansion to build, in Dewey's words, "the biggest and most epic pillow fort in pillow fort history", which turned out to be pretty massive, taking up most of the living room.

That night, the seven of them got settled into the pillow fort. Now came the big decision of the night: what horror movie to watch. So they scrolled through the options on the TV and debated the options.

"How about 'The Birds', directed by Alfred Hitchcock, one of the most influential filmmakers in cinema history." Huey suggested.

"Um wasn't that made in like, the sixties?" Lena asked.

"Well yeah but-"

"Pass." Lena said, snatching the remote from Huey's hands and continued to scroll through.

"What about 'Train to Busan'?" Dewey suggested. "That was a really popular movie a few years ago, and I heard that they're making a sequel soon." 

"Zombies on a train?! Ooooh, we have to try it!" Webby squealed as quietly as possible, keeping from waking the adults in the manor.

"Eh, it's kinda predictable really." Louie said. "Maybe next time though?"

"Already planning the next sleepover in my head!" Webby chirped. "Ooh, we should bake brownies next time too!"

"What about 'The Conjuring'?" Violet offered.

Everyone else turned to stare at her in silent horror.

"No, no. We shouldn't do that. The adults are sleeping, we wouldn't wish to wake them with you guys screaming." Violet said.

"Well excuse me, Violet, are you suggesting that the rest of us are scaredy cats?" Dewey said, aiming a questioning look at the hummingbird. 

While Violet said nothing, she had on her face a small smirk.

"Okay, wow, that's just rude!" Dewey said, laughter in his voice, and threw a pillow at Violet's face lightly, which caused her in turn to break out a chuckle.

"Okay okay guys, maybe we could watch 'Coraline'?" Lena suggested.

"I have watched it with Doofus while I still lived with the Drakes." Boyd chimed in.

"Oh yeah?" Lena said. "Did you like it?"

"I found it...interesting, to say the least. Doofus has a weird taste in movies." Boyd said with his usual politeness in his tone.

The kids chuckled at that, and agreed to keep looking.

Eventually, they finally agreed to watch Bird Box, meeting the criteria of none of them seeing it before and the synopsis and trailer not being too scary. An added bonus being that it was very popular just a couple of years ago.

So with that, they hit the play button, got settled in, and made sure that they sat close to one another so that they could share the snacks.

_(The adults would find them in the room early next morning, pillow fort around them and sleeping close to each other. And Donald definitely didn't take a photo of them to send to the other parents.)_


	7. Day 7: Spooky Tale

One late afternoon, Della and the triplets were watching another rerun of _Ottoman Empire_ , just enjoying the free day that they have from adventuring.

"Hey Mom?" Dewey suddenly asked.

"Mmm. Yeah kiddo?" Della hummed, currently stroking the feathers on his head.

"You know how you told us the Moonlanders liked you so much? You know, before the whole Moonvasion thing?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Della replied.

"How did you get them to… I don't know, like you so much, I guess?" Dewey meekly asked her.

"Actually, I would also like to also know how you got so many people from a different species interested in Earth, Mom." Huey said.

"Maybe with your skills, Mom, I could get some Moomlanders to invest in Louie Inc." Louie chimed in as well.

"Well, I didn't do too much. I mostly told them stories about my adventures with Donald and Scrooge."

"Wait, do you mean stories like the one you told us the first night you were back?" Huey asked.

"Yeah! Kinda like those-" Della paused, seeing the triplets exchange a look among themselves.

"Boys? What's wrong?" Della asked.

"Um, were the Moonlanders ever… scared of said stories, Mom?" Dewey asked.

"No, they liked them a lot, so much that they wanted to come to Earth with me an-" Della paused, realisation creeping up on her face. "Oh. OH. You kids didn't like them as much, huh?" 

"Didn't like them? Mom, we stayed up all night because we thought that robot was gonna come for our bones that night! And it did the next morning!" Louie exclaimed, still shuddering at the thought of the robot nearly getting him and his family.

"Eh, I'm really sorry about that kids." Della grimaced. "And for all the other wacky things I did when I first got back."

"It's alright Mom, we knew you were just trying your best to be a good mom for us." Huey assured her.

"And look at you now! You're our super cool mom with a robot leg and I literally couldn't ask for anything better!" Dewey chimed in.

Louie said nothing, only reaching forward and hugging his mom, the other two soon joining him.

"Since when did you kids grow up so fast?" Della jokingly asked, all four of them cracking up and laughing.

"So, no more stories from me, I'm assuming?" Della said, ruffling the feathers on all their heads. 

"I mean, you could still tell us stories when you want. But maybe check them through with Donald first though." Huey suggested.

"Will do kiddo." Della said, proudly grinning at her boys.


	8. Day 8: Video Game

**[JustDeweyIt]** hey guys

**[HueyDuck]** hello

**[LouieInc]** sup

**[ItsLena]** louie wtf is up with your name

**[LouieInc]** what

**[LouieInc** ] if I go public it helps advertise my business for free

**[ItsLena]** that's so big brain

**[ItsLena]** i wish I could send that photo in here damn

**[Violet.S]** Lena

**[Violet.S]** Capitalise please

**[ItsLena]** You're not my dads but fine

**[Violet.S]** They are my dads too you know

**[ItsLena]** I know :33

**[Webby!!]** Hey guys!

**[Webby!!]** Sorry I'm late 

**[ItsLena]** no prob

**[JustDeweyIt]** we didn't start yet so it's cool

**[Violet.S]** How many imposters will there be

**[HueyDuck]** there's only 1 right?

**[JustDeweyIt]** yerp

**[ItsLena** ] aight epic

**[ItsLena]** Vi I bet you want to be it right?

**[Violet.S]** While I or anyone else in here cannot chose who would be the imposter

**[Violet.S]** I always enjoy being the imposter

**[HueyDuck]** Violet you are so good at being the imposter

**[HueyDuck]** Meanwhile I find it so hard because how do you even fake a task?

**[Violet.S]** It's alright. I know how much you enjoy doing the tasks.

**[LouieInc]** you like the wires the best, right Huey?

**[HueyDuck]** yeah I do

**[LouieInc]** nice 

**[ItsLena]** valid

**[Webby!!]** Alright we should probably start now

**[JustDeweyIt]** start

**[JustDeweyIt]** oh wait I'm the host 

**[ItsLena]** lmao Dewey

**[JustDeweyIt]** okok starting now!


End file.
